As a panel display device, Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT-LCDs) find wider and wider applications in the high performance display field, due to its characteristics of a small volume, low power consumption, no radiation and a relatively low production cost, etc.
A TFT-LCD display device may comprise an LCM (Liquid Crystal Module), which comprises components such as a liquid crystal display panel, a peripheral circuit, a control circuit board 11 as shown in FIG. 1, and a backlight module. The control circuit board 11 may provide a control signal to cause the display device to display a picture. The control circuit board 11 may comprise a plurality of integrated circuit chips ICs, and each of the integrated circuit chips is provided with a plurality of I/O interfaces 100, such that the control signal can be outputted from the I/O interfaces 100.
In the prior art, for a small-sized display device, for example, a mobile phone, a palm computer, etc., due to the limitation of the structure size, the sizes of the I/O interfaces 100 and the distance between two neighboring I/O interfaces 100 have to be decreased in the design procedure. As such, due to the manufacture tolerance of the I/O interfaces 100, two neighboring I/O interfaces 100 may overlap and contact each other directly, thereby causing short-circuit. If the short-circuit cannot be found timely, undesirable phenomena, such as the circuit being burned out, will happen, which influences the quality of a product seriously.